


Lumpy is About to Sneeze on Yin

by sarahgirl1998



Category: Happy Tree Friends, Yin Yang Yo!
Genre: Comedy, Crossover, Digital Art, Drawings, Fan Art, Gen, Humor, Other - Freeform, Sneezing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2019-01-09 18:29:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12282075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahgirl1998/pseuds/sarahgirl1998





	Lumpy is About to Sneeze on Yin

Yin, why are you just standing there? Maybe she's just accepting what's going to happen... 


End file.
